


The Journal Keepers [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Balance Arc spoilers, Community: intoabar, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness, Lucretia-centric (Adventure Zone), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Balance Arc (Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Journal Keepers" by sabinelagrande."Lucretia, in a quiet place."





	The Journal Keepers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Journal Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576418) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 8:45  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20journal%20keepers.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20journal%20keepers%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology this year! Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!


End file.
